paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The colors of the adventure: TrackerxElena pups
These pups belong to Aurychase Note: Thanks to 'MidnightCollies, for helping me out with the pups' names ^u^'' After an year, at the anniversary of their meet, Tracker proposed to Elena and they married. It took some months for Elena to become pregnant, but then she finally give birht to 4 little boys.. in order: Mauno, Kaze, Entei and Elm. '''Mauno: Mauno is the tallest. His eyes are brown, his nose is black and his fur is short. His ears are both pointed and big. Mostly of his fur is white. He has some parts light grey: around his eyes and ears, his back and his shoulders. He has also some light brown spots on his forepaws and on his eyebrows. Kaze: ''' He is often considered a copy of his mum, since they are very similar. Kaze is the second tallest of the group. His eyes are light blue, his nose pink and his fur is fluffy and soft. His tail is also soft and long. His ears are pointed. He has a small tuft onto his head and one on bigger on his chest. The tip of his ears, the tip of the tail and some spots on his back, shoulders and thighs are dark blue/grey. His face, ears, neck, chest, belly, his paws and most of his tail are white. The rest of his fur is light blue/light grey. '''Entei: He is very similar to his dad. Entei is the second shortest of his brothers. His eyes are brown, his nose black and his fur is short. His left ear is floppy and his right ear is pointed and big. He has an huge tuft on his head that tends to hide his forehead. The tip of his right ear, a spot on his chest, his hindpaws and some spots on his forepaws are dark blue/grey. The tip of his left ear, the tip of his tail and some spots on his hindpaws are dark brown. His face, chest, belly and forepaws are white. The rest of his fur is light brown. Elm: He isn't very similar to his brothers and parents, but he share his mommy fur and more or less his daddy colors. Elm is the shortest. His eyes are light blue, his nose in pink and his fur and tail are fluffy and soft, even if not as much as his brother Kaze. His ears are both floppy. He has a small tuft on his chest. His muzzle, chest belly and a a stripe on his head are white. The rest of his body is reddish/ligh grey. He has some spots on all his body dark reddish/grey. He has also some freckles of the same color. Mauno: Mauno is the quieter pup of the group, he always use his head and he is the most intellectual of his brothers. He is a very very very romantic and sweet one. Being a pup with a big heart he still have the support of his family, even if something he tends to be apart. He often proves to love his family. He is more reserved than his brothers, and sometimes even a little shy, but still able to make friends. If he is bored or under pressure he can become very nervous and lose his temper. Sometimes he tends to end up in a panic state. Although this he doesn't stop if someone needs him. Despite being mature and a lover of logic, he still isn't as good as Kaze to create strategies, because his intelligence is more intellectual. Kaze: Kaze is the most mature and intelligent out of all his brothers. Despite not being the first-born it is still the one who show the personality of an older brother for his brothers. He has the characteristics of a born leader and takes very seriously his role, blaming himself if something happens and taking the responsibility for everything. It is kind, nice, selfless, noble, friendly and quiet. Although he still loves to have fun and enjoy his time with his brothers, sometimes being involved in their raids. He can be very serious, as well playful when he has the chance. He also is very stubborn when it comes to difficult situations or problems to be overcome. He also is a pup who like have action and like help others. He is a pup who think before act and not a impulsive. He loves his family more than anything and would do anything to protect his parents and siblings... and make them happy. Sometimes he can even get to be a little bit competitive and immature, like any puppy, but always restraining. He is also perfectionist. When it comes to love, it can become self-conscious and embarrassed... thought he does his best. Entei: Entei is the hot-head pup of the group. He loves action and he is brave, even if he can be very impulsive. He lose very easily the calm and like to hide his soft side, being the hardcore. He loves to be competitive, show his strong side and "torture" his brothers with jokes and teasing (his way to show that he loves them). He almost never show a sweet side, because he believes that would make less his honor. Despite all adores his family and can become a fury if something happens to his brothers. He is a skeptical and sarcastic one and sometimes very negative and hard. He loves to have fun with his brother. He often loses his temper and this leads him to act with anger. Only a few of pups and people can stop him. His side more soft and sweet is hardly shown, normally if he does it, is with his little brother Elm as he is the youngest (sill he does in his "way") He has a rivalry with Kaze and often the two fight, since they have almost opposite personalities. Thought, when the two find the together and they fight, having almost opposite characters. Thought the still are there for each other and have a strong hide bond. Despite everything is a nice and kind pup who like have friends. Elm: Elm is the sweetest and funny pup of the group. He is cute, hyperactive, immature and playful. He loves to have fun and does not stop to show it. He likes to tease his brothers, to be with them and get excited. He often do jokes to or with his brothers. Being the younger he is also the most cuddly and innocent. Often he is vulnerable, since he likes to find the good side in everyone and since he has an open heart. But his brothers are always there for help him and keep an eye on him, since they know his personality and since he is the younger. He is very helpful, creative friendly and social. He doesn't hold back when it comes to show affection and normally he shows it openly to his brothers. He can be very impulsive and can look a bit silly and not intelligent. The realty is that he is very intelligent, just he is very silly and playful. There are times when he can pull off his mature and intelligent side, if there is an extreme need. Voices: Fears: * Kaze: When he was very young, his biggest fear were heights. Thought he soon overcome his fear thanks to his dad, who ask Skye to help him, since she is a flying pup. Then normally seems he has no fear,but unfortunately he soon find a new fear, more terrible then the first: lose his family. He is terrified to lose his brothers, friends or parents and to be the one to make all this possible * Elm: He is afraid of squirrels, an unusual fear for a dog. * Entei: He is afraid of clowns. * Mauno: He is afraid to fall in love and then being rejected. Random: * Their names are special because all means something. * "Entei" in the legends is a fire beast * Mauno is from "Mauna", that mean in Hawaiian "mountain" * Kaze mean wind in japanese * Elm is a type of tree, related so to the forest. * The pups are ispired from the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles. Every turtle has an element. Leonardo the wind, so Kaze is inspired on him. Raphael is the fire, so is linked with Entei. Donnie is the mountain, so Mauno is inspired on him. Micky is the forest, so Elm is based on him. * All their fears are inspired by the Ninja Turtles' fears, a part for Entei. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Baby puppies Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Second generation Category:Pups related to Tracker Category:Relative to Tracker